


cariño (eres un amor)

by iosko



Series: skinship [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, im so soft for nohyuck :(, jeno is me being soft for hyuck but also pretending to h8 him :/, jk we stan (1) gemini, like literally sleeping together !!, taeil doesnt count as a gemini because i'd give that man my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iosko/pseuds/iosko
Summary: the sun is peaking through the darkness. jeno feels himself stir, eyes squinting at the light that hits his face. there's some mumbling on his chest. then a soft squeeze following soon after. jeno yawns before he can figure out where he is."stop moving." the voice is deep with sleep. jeno feels his heart speed up at the voice he's grown so fond of. donghyuck groans some more before falling back into his slumber. jeno downright coos at the sight.





	cariño (eres un amor)

**Author's Note:**

> 🗿 jeno rlly said with his whole chest ur cute when u sleep to donghyuck n like on god,,, perhaps we awed bitch 🙈 nohyuck nation rise

the sun is peaking through the darkness. jeno feels himself stir, eyes squinting at the light that hits his face. there's some mumbling on his chest. then a soft squeeze following soon after. jeno yawns before he can figure out where he is.

"stop moving." the voice is deep with sleep. jeno feels his heart speed up at the voice he's grown so fond of. donghyuck groans some more before falling back into his slumber. jeno downright _coos_ at the sight.

as he looks closer he finds donghyuck's face squished onto his chest, loose arms wrapped around jeno's body. there's a faint trace of a frown that's slowly disappearing, leaving a calm expression on donghyuck's face. jeno feels his heart _ache_ because of the boy in his arms.

he let's himself trace the edge of the younger's face. shaky hands coming to rest at the top of donghyuck's head. fingers ranking through his messy bed hair. jeno feels the younger hum subconsciously at the feeling, inching closer towards the hand petting him. jeno lets himself finally breathe.

he sees half of donghyuck's face peeking through. eyes still shut tight with deep sleep. jeno lets his hand wonder with ease. fingers tracing onto the younger's cheek and nose. letting himself bop the tip of it once. donghyuck frowns at the movement, hand coming quickly to swat away at the thing that's bothering his sleep. jeno feels himself giggle at that.

it doesn't take long before jeno finally stops. hands safely tucked away around the sleeping boy in front of him. he hums in delight, squeezing slightly at the body in his arms. before sleeps overtakes him again.

🌠

the sun had set before jeno woke up. he's slightly dazed and his limbs feel numb and yet he doesn't move until he knows he won't wake up donghyuck in the process.

it's probably seven or something close to that. jeno should feel heavy. having wasted a whole day with sleeping. yet all he feels is content. he feels at ease, there's some slight nerves in the pool of his stomach. but it just grows into a fuzzy feeling that spreads throughout his body. he reaches towards the other side of the bed. hand coming into contact with another hand.

he clasps the hand of the younger and lets his thumb trace small patterns onto the back of it. there's a smile growing as jeno finally remembers how donghyuck demanded his spot on jeno's bed. he squeezes the younger's arm again at the memory.

donghyuck had moved in his sleep. arms that were wrapped around the elder laid scattered. one tucked away under his pillow and the other leaning towards jeno. his face still peaceful and beautiful jeno thinks.

jeno lets go of donghyuck's hand. his own falling onto the younger's face soon after. hand cupping donghyuck's jaw and cheek. jeno again traces patterns with his thumb on the younger's cheekbone. he looks lovely like this. eyes shut slightly, eyelashes hitting his cheeks beautifully. jeno lets his eyes roam, mapping out each mole on donghyuck's face. skin golden and face full of innocence. he lets his eyes stop at donghyuck's lips. he's formed a slight pout in his sleep and jeno wants to _cry _at how cute the younger is.

"you're the cutest to me regardless, but right now is your cutest moments." jeno whispers into the room. donghyuck frowns lightly, eyes squinting until he's opening them in pauses. arms quickly coming forward and wrapping around jeno neck as if they belong there.

"what time is it baby?" there's no hesitation when donghyuck's involved. jeno knows this and yet the nickname that falls so easily from the younger's lips already has him swooning and six feet under in all his emotions.

"probably seven or eight.-" he pauses, thinking about if he should say anything back. "-baby." jeno whispers back. quickly letting his lips fall onto the younger's cheek. pecking the skin quickly.

donghyuck's eyes shoot up at that. golden skin painted crimson. eyes wide until they're pointed and jeno knows the younger will soon have a playful smirk that follows. and yet regardless of how fast his heart is beating, jeno thinks he's ready to any game donghyuck wants to play.

donghyuck's smirk only last about a second. a full on grin overtakes the younger's face. jeno wishes he could take a picture of that very moment. the arms around his neck are pulling him in. they don't stop until he's nose to nose with donghyuck. jeno smiles at that. his own arms wrapping themselves around the younger's waist.

"you should be bold more often. i think i could go fond of this side of you, _baby." _

jeno rolls his eyes at that. letting his boldness get the best of him and finally closing the gap between them. donghyuck sighs into the kiss. jeno lets himself take control. kissing until they can't anymore.

they're staring at each other. both with grins on their faces and pink cheeks to match. jeno thinks donghyuck looks pretty. he thinks donghyuck is always the prettiest.

"you're pretty." jeno whispers. following it with two more pecks and a hug.

donghyuck feels as if he's floating. there's only so much he can take before he melts. even _he _has a breaking point.

"_god, _i can't believe you just said that. oh my god, you're so cheesy." donghyuck's laughing. face scrunching with his laughter, his cheekbones become more prominent when he laughs and his two front teeth poke out some times. jeno feels like he only spoke the truth when he called the younger pretty. and yet he's already smiling at the younger, eyes filled with only adoration for him. he's _weak. _

"you always look cute but you're the cutest when you sleep." jeno repeats what he had said before to the sleeping boy.

there's still laughter coming from donghyuck. small giggles that just keep following. jeno feels his heart grow the warmest when the younger's hand takes his and squeezes it.

"thank you." donghyuck whispers once he's calmed down. a small smile adorning his face. and with that, jeno thinks he's found a new version of donghyuck that's the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> hyuck smiling and only his 2 front teeth show? *blows chef kiss* that's art + legit don't pay attention to the fact that they didn't brush their teeth im🤢 they don't have bad breath ig🗿 ++ jeno REALLY SAID THAT PLS IM DYING ITS 4AM


End file.
